


Sensitive

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set four years before the events of TFA. Reader finds out that they are force sensitive. Hopefully, the resistance finds them before the First Order does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

You’d never believed in much of anything. You would have labeled yourself as an agnostic, but you weren’t sure there was /anything/ out there. You’d stuck to the belief that everything was done by coincidence or chance until the day you blew up an entire classroom.

Not blown up as in fire and death and screaming and more fire. But the kind where books came flying off of bookshelves and desks flipped over. The kind where the screaming was out of fear of the unknown, not death.

You were training for many things in your life. As a young one, you weren’t sure if you wanted to act, to sing, to become a doctor, or a soldier. So you decided to do all of them. You devoted each day to studying, to auditioning, and to training. To be fair, you were the person with the most muscle in theatre class. Even beat the guys.

Your parents weren’t too fond of your decision to basically make an entirely new job for yourself. They wanted you at home, running their shop. It was supposed to be in the family, and your brother had already left home to become a soldier. So that left you to take care of it. But you too were on the war path. You craved the solar system like a child passing by a taffy store. You wanted adventure and danger and— well, you wanted love.

-and god (or whatever was watching over you) knew that you would /never/ find a man or woman on your home planet. Besides the fact that most of the people your age hated you, none of them were all that wonderful. None of them wanted adventure like you did. Not to mention, not one of them worked as hard as you did to get where you were. They knew that, too, which is why they wanted you out of the class as soon as possible.

—

This would be fun. There were rumors that a few resistance ships had landed on your planet, looking for some kind of herb or something. They were apparently going to be on the planet for some time, a week or two you were told. Your theatre teacher was a bit too happy about this than you thought should have been possible. He kept babbling on about the general and how he wanted to put on a show for them.

You bite your lip and squeeze your eyes shut to stop from making a face. When you glance up from the medical book you are reading, most everyone has their eyes on you. You raise an eyebrow, looking to the teacher.

He looks a bit nervous, and you’re not too sure why. “W-Well…” He slows down a bit, looking at the ground.

“I wouldn’t mind.” You reply before he can finish. The room goes dead silent and he looks at you, eyes wide and mouth clamped shut.

“I- I didn’t finish…” He said. “How….?”

You blink a few times, licking your lips. You had just heard him finish that sentence, right? He had asked if you would mind putting on the show even though it was a few weeks early (after all, you were the lead). You shake your head, “I knew what you were going to ask, I’m sorry.” You apologize quickly. “I wouldn’t mind.”

One of your classmates scoffs, turning away. ’Teachers pet.’ You hear him say, or at least you think you hear him say. The teacher glances nervously over to him but then back to you. You look to the young man, Jack, and scowl. “Can’t you come up with anything better?” You say, glaring daggers. He looks over at you, almost horrified. “What?”

“He didn’t say anything.” A girl says from her seat nearby. Her voice is shaking as she looks at you. You look around, everyone is staring at you, terrified.

“What are you?” Jack asks, standing up from his seat as quickly as possible. You move to stand up, and as you do so, the rest of the class gets up too and shuffles towards the door. “Y-You’re some kind of freaky alien! That’s why you’re so good at stuff!!” Jack yells, everyone gasps and tries to get out faster.

“Wait— Wait! I- “ You jump over your desk to get to the door. “Please! I—“ Someone shoves you and yells something you don’t understand. You fall backwards and hit the ground. You spot Jack trying to shove his way to the front of the crowd. “I don’t know what’s happening! Please! WAIT!.” You yell. The ground beneath you shakes and things start flying around. Pencils, papers, the desks. You cover your head so that you’re not hit by any of it. In just a few seconds, it’s done. You uncover your head and look back at the door. The few people that are left now stare at you with their mouths wide open.

You hear shouting down the hall. “Evacuate the area! Get out of here now!” Someone yells and you know its a resistance fighter.

Your ears ring for a moment and the air becomes heavy. ‘Ben. Ben, it’s gotta be…’ You hear. ‘It’s gotta be him… my son’ You shake your head and try to make the voice stop.

In a moment, about ten resistance fighters fill the room, blasters pointed directly at you. They lower them as soon as they see who you are. “False alarms, general. It’s not him.” A soldier says over his shoulder. An old woman comes into the wrecked classroom. You watch as her hope fades out. You sighs and looks down for a second, but only for a second. She looks back up and takes a deep breath.

“What’s your name?” She asks calmly, taking a small step forward.

You recognize her voice as the one you heard before the soldiers arrive. This woman was looking for her son. Instead she found you. “Y/N.” You answer.

The woman— general— smiles lightly. “Y/N. That’s a beautiful name.” She says. Her smile falters, “Do you know what you just did?”

You take a small breath, scratching at the floor. You shake your head. “No..”

The general takes a few more steps forward and kneels in front of you. “Y/N, I know this is going to be a little hard to swallow. But I am not lying to you.” She pauses and you nod at her. “You, Y/N, you are force sensitive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW. I still need to update the other one. But I was in the mood to start something new and so here this one is. Jedi!Reader.


End file.
